


US and that?

by SportyMari



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Nick feels like crap about the doubles loss and it’s up to Stefanos to cheer him up. He may even try something he’s never done before.





	US and that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so be nice in the comments pls.

Stef and Nick walked into the locker room after the loss of their doubles match. Nick looked upset and angry. Stef thinking it was towards him went to apologize to the Aussie. 

“I’m sorry Nick. I know I didn’t play good on the court today. Trust me I’m going to go back and see what I can fix and —“  
“No Stef, it’s not your fault. And I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself”  
“Why? You played great out there. You were for sure one of the two best players out there”  
“Who was the other?”  
“Uh duhhh me”  
“Oh right how stupid of me. No one can beat you. And there lies the problem. I wanted to prove that I can be a bit better than you but I can’t be”  
“HAHA Nick! You are better than me at many things”   
“Like what?”   
“Like breaking rackets, attacking other players, and that game that you always play instead of enjoying the world”   
“You talking about Fornite?”   
“Yes that brain sucking thing”   
Nick laughed at his partner’s words and went to take a needed shower. When he returned there was a note placed on his tennis racket bag.   
In Stefanos’ messy handwriting it said   
“Your room tonight at 11. I’m bringing drinks so keep the door unlocked”

Nick found himself chuckling at his friends’s ridiculousness. He checked the time and realized he only had an hour to get his room cleaned up to be presentable to his friend. 

At 11:30, Nick worried Stefanos figured he wasn’t worth it and changed his mind about chilling here. So he changed into pajama pants and began playing Fortnite.   
Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a Stefanos Tsitsipas with his hair in a small bun and beer and soda in each hand.

“The stupid people at that liquor store wouldn’t let me buy the beer until I showed them who I was and then I was signing thousands of autographs. Being a tennis player is difficult”  
“Well you’re also 20 do that’s understandable”  
“Be appreciative that I even bought this beer for you, Aussie”   
“I love and appreciate you Greek man”   
“Good now teach me about this weird strange game that every adult is playing”  
“You’re an adult as well Stef”  
“HA I’m not at old as you. Still categorize as a young man. You are an old man. NOW TEACH ME AUSSIE”  
“Why do you want to learn?”  
“Because I have a feeling it will make you feel better”

Needless to say, Stefanos spent the whole night and morning with Nick until they fell asleep, snoring, on Nick’s bed.   
It became a ritual they had whenever they were in the same open together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so be nice in the comments pls. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
